


Az elátkozott nap

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - az eredeti sorozattól eltérő, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boldog végkifejlet, Boszorkányság, Cas egy kisgyerekké változik, De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Magia, Magic, Minden helyre jön, Nincs benne szex - néhány utalást kivéve, Nyomokban humort tartalmaz, Rowena segít, Varázslat, angyal!Cas, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam, Átok
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean, Castiel, és persze Sam összetűzésbe keverednek egy boszorkánnyal. Dean gúnyolódik vele, mire az átkot szórna rá, de Cas a vadász teste elé ugrik, fedezve őt. Eleinte nem történik semmi, hanem aztán eljön a másnap, és vele a rémálmuk kezdete...Ez a fic kérésre jött létre, amivel kaptam egy képet is. Ezt felhasználva született meg ez az írás. :)Ezúton is szeretném megköszönni Castiel Gumby segítségét, aki nemcsak kérte, de ötleteket is adott a történet eseményeihez. ❤️ Hálásan köszönöm. ❤️ :)





	Az elátkozott nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).



> Ez a fic, egy kérésre jött létre, és számomra kihívás, mivel ilyet még nem írtam. Volt már olyan (A Hétszer...), hogy Cas és Dean már négy éves korukban megismerkednek, de ott Castiel például nem angyal. Még nem írtam elátkozott, elvarázsolt ficet, hacsak nem tekintjük annak az "Álmomban is téged látlak"-ot, ahol utalok rá, hogy Deant elátkozhatta egy boszorkány, s ezek után rettenetes álmosság tört rá, amit végül Cas megtört.  
> Olyan ficem viszont még nem volt, ahol Cast éri átok, és emiatt kisgyerekké válik. Persze ez is két választásos, hogy gyerek testben van, de ugyanazzal az emlékekkel, tapasztalatokkal, vagy egy teljesen tiszta lapon úgy kezd, mint egy igazi kisgyerek.  
> Pláne: mekkora kisgyerek? Egy három vagy négy éves kölyök is tud rettenetes okosakat mondani meglepve ezzel a felnőtteket is.  
> De mivel úgy szólt a meghatározás, hogy a Team Free Will-nek / Szabad Akarat Csapatnak épp valami nagyon fontos, "egészemberiségetmegmentős" dolguk lenne, Cast meg elátkozzák, és egész nap hisztizik, hogy ilyen bébikarokkal nem éri föl az asztalt... szóval ez ad egyfajta irányt. :)  
> Még előre nem tudom, úgyhogy: próba cseresznye. :D

 Minden olyan volt, mint máskor. A világ megmentése csak rájuk várt, illetve rájuk várt volna, ha nem kerül útjukba az a boszorkány Luanna. Deannek pedig nem kellett volna sértegetnie, de megtette. Így amikor egy átokkal fűszerezett fénycsóvát hajított rá, akkor Cas a testével védte meg Deant.

 Ő mégis csak angyal, még akkor is, ha épp emberi testben van. James Novak testében, aki már jó ideje a mennyországba költözött, és nem kell osztoznia ezen a "hús öltönyön". Jimmy is tudta, amire akkoriban az angyal kezdett ráeszmélni: szereti Deant.

 Nemcsak, mint barátját, akitől rengeteget tanult az emberi szokásoktól, érzelmektől kezdve, a szociális viselkedési formákon keresztül - bár ez utóbbi, amíg Metatron nem töltötte fel a fejébe a sok populáris kultúrára való utalást, amiben addig elég vérszegényesnek bizonyult -, rengeteg dologban a példaképe, mintaképe volt Dean. Sőt, több ennél. Mint egy családtag, egy testvér.

 Érdekes mód az angyalok a testvéreinek számítottak, s mégsem találta meg köztük azt az elsöprő szeretetet, gondoskodást, odaadást, önfeláldozó készséget, mint amilyet megtalált a Winchester testvérekben.

Nyilván ragaszkodott az idősebb fivérhez, hiszen ő mentette ki a lelkét a pokol kénköves, izzó, és lángoló bugyraiból, s aztán építette tökéletessé újra a testét molekuláról, molekulára, atomról, atomra.

 Ám mégsem ez az egyetlen ok, amiért önfeláldozó módon a vadásza elé ugrott, hogy ne érhesse, ne károsíthassa az átokkal sújtott sugár. Többet érzett iránta. Jóval többet, mint az előbb felsoroltak. Ezért szeretett, és akart minél többet a közelében lenni, még akkor is, ha Dean eleinte folyton figyelmeztette a személyes térre, ez volt az, ami hozzá vonzotta, amiért az ő szavára szinte rögtön megjelent, ha hívták, s emiatt voltak a hosszú nézéseik egymás között, mert a vadász is tudta, bár önmaga előtt inkább titkoltan, hogy vonzódnak egymáshoz.

 Vonzódnak? Az nem kifejezés! Szenvedélyes szerelemmel égtek egymás iránt! Ha Castiel egy női "hajót", testet választ, már réges rég megtörtént volna köztük az, amire így éveket kellett várniuk. Éveket kellett, de ami késik az amúgy sem múlik, legfeljebb elodázható. Egy éve volt szorosabb a kapcsolatuk minden lehetséges módon, mint bármelyik más, hozzájuk hasonló párnak.

 Nem beszéltek róla, és az idősebb Winchester úgy tett, mintha minden ugyanolyan lenne köztük. Pedig ez még az öccse előtt is nyilvánvalóvá vált, de várta, hogy a bátyja majd előhozakodik vele, ha készen áll rá, de úgy tűnt sosincs erre készen, nem is akar lenni. Ha rákérdeztek volna, nagyon nagy valószínűséggel letagadja. Mégis, ha kettesben maradtak az angyallal, mikor nem kellett szörnyeket üldözni, a világot, és az egész emberiséget újra megmenteni, akkor ez bizony bármely kívülálló számára is nyilvánvaló, hogy ők pontosan azok, amiknek kinéznek: egy egymás iránt odaadó, szenvedélyes, önfeláldozó, szerelmes pár!

 EZ volt az az ok, és indok, amiért Castiel a legcsekélyebb habozás, vagy hezitálás nélkül Dean elé vetette magát, hogy a testével fedezhesse, s így őt találta el az elátkozott sugár csóva.

 Eleinte nem történt semmi, és arra gondoltak, ez talán amiatt van, mert Cas angyal, és ezért nem hatott rá a varázs. De aztán eljött a másnap, és vele a rémálmuk kezdete.  
Dean és Cas külön motelszobában aludtak, így Sam csak később tudta meg, hogy mi történt.

 Este közös ágyban aludtak el a vadász és az angyala, természetesen egy kiadós szeretkezés után, hiszen Deant teljesen megrémítette, megint ennyire közel került ahhoz, hogy elveszthesse angyalát. Ilyenkor szüksége volt a testi kapcsolatra, és nem elégedett meg a dédelgetéssel, simogatással, és csókokkal.

 Casnek ugyan nem volt szüksége alvásra, de mégis a vadásza mellett maradt, átölelve őt, s hozzá bújva. Aztán egyszer csak valamikor elaludt. És arra ébredt, hogy Dean nézi őt tágra nyílt szemekkel. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy milyen érzelmeket is lát tükröződni benne. Döbbenet, fájdalom, és jókora adag hitetlenség. Mintha elképedne azon, amit lát.

 Ki akarta nyújtani a kezét, a másik homloka felé. Egyrészt, hogy megérintve eltüntethesse a fájdalmat, amit érez, másrészt, hogy végig simítva a homlokán, beletúrhasson a hajába.

 Nem érte el a célját. A kéz, ami a látóterében került, túl pici, és túl rövid volt ahhoz, hogy a célt elérhesse. Becsukta, és kinyitotta az ujjait. A mini kezecske ugyanezt tette. Ekkor tért igazán magához. Te magasságos... egek! Ezek az ő kezei! Mi a fene történt itt?

\- Deeeeaaaan!

 Kié lehet ez a panasszal teli, sírós, cérnavékony hang? Az övé lenne? De hát az nem lehet! Az általa szólított még mindig csodálkozással vegyes, döbbent hitetlenkedéssel bámulta, majd nagy nehezen megszólalt.

\- Cas... baby?

 Rémülten felült, és végig nézve a testén: elborzadt. Ó, igen! Most pontosan az. Egy francos, gyenge, igazi baby in a trenchcoat! Egy baba fura ballonkabátban. A teste összement, de a ruhái kevésbé kisebbedtek. Még mindig rajta volt a nyakkendő, és az ing, bár ez utóbbi lötyögött rajta, és az előbbi sem volt túl szoros, a kabátja is a testén maradt, csak minden hozzá igazodott a méretéhez.  
 Most olyan három, talán négy - legfeljebb a kettő közötti - éves lehetett a méretei szerint.

\- Kibaszott, rohadt, boszorkányok! Utálom mindet! - zúgolódott jégeső káromkodással Dean.  
\- Ne mondd ezt! Rowena számtalanszor segített! Emlékezz csak arra, amikor fokozatosan elfelejtetted, ki is vagy valójában! - felelte a kis gyerek hangocskáján az angyal.  
\- Jó, igaz - értett ebben egyet vele a vadász - De attól még igaz, hogy egy számító rib... némber - fejezte végül be, mivel valahogy hirtelen kényelmetlenül érintette, hogy egy ekkora gyerek előtt kell káromkodnia, még akkor is, ha csak néhány órája lehetett óvodás életkorú.

Kopogtattak az ajtón.  
\- Dean! Elkészültetek Cassel? Hoztam reggelit! - hallatszott be az öccse hangja.

 Amióta Sam tudta, hogy Cas és a bátyja intimebb viszonyba keveredett, azóta nemcsak tőlük messzebb lévő szobát kért, mikor motelokban kellett megszállniuk, hanem óvatossá vált abban a szokásában is, hogy ne nyisson rájuk azonnal.  
Jól megjegyezte ezt, miután néhány alkalommal megfeledkezett erről a tényről, és beleégett a retinájába néhány olyan kép, amit abszolúte nem akart volna látni sohasem.

\- Gyere be! Nem fogod elhinni, amit látsz - szólt ki Dean, és ez egy pillanatnyi tétovázásra késztette Samet, de aztán mégis lenyomva a kilincset, benyitott.  
Tett még pár lépést a szobában, amíg meg nem látta az ágyon ücsörgő Cast, akit eddig Dean sikeresen eltakart. Csak állt ott leesett állal, majdnem kiejtve kezéből a papír szatyrokat, amiben a reggelijüket hozta.

\- Ez Cas? - préselte ki magából elcsukló hangon végül.  
\- Honnan jöttél rá, nagyokos?

Samet most teljesen hidegen hagyta a bátyja szarkazmusa.  
\- Az öltözékéből, és a kinézetéből. A hajszíne, és a szemszíne nem változott - felelte egy computer precízségével az öccse - Szóval késleltetetten, de mégis hatott az átok.  
Nem kérdezte, hanem kijelentte ezt, mint tényt.

\- Meg kell találnunk ezt a Luannát, kerül, amibe kerül! - tette még hozzá.  
\- Ebben biztos lehetsz! És ha megtalálom, vagy segíteni fog Casen, vagy pedig lassú halált hal! - közölte vésztjóslóan az idősebb Winchester.

*

 Miután ettek, és jól laktak, Dean felemelte a bal vállához közel, és úgy ölelte Cast, aki az egyik kezével belekapaszkodott, míg a másik kezének tenyere a vadász mellkasán nyugodott, s rövid idő múlva önkéntelen hatalmasat büfizett. Hosszút, és öblöset. Dean erre megveregette a hátát, majd annyit mondott viccesen:  
\- Lassan férfi leszel! A büfögésed, már kellően férfias!  
De mindkét testvér meglepődött, amilyen arcot vágott erre Castiel.

Credit Art: Captbexx - Deviantart - De-aged Cas  
https://captbexx.deviantart.com/art/De-aged-Cas-574373635 

 

 

 Az arca kábé ezt tükrözte: "ez kurvára nem vicces, Dean", "többet ne mondj ilyeneket, vagy kinyírlak", és a "tartsd meg magadnak a hülye kiszólásaidat".  
Mindkét Winchester tágranyílt szemekkel vette az adást.

 Mint később kiderült, ez még csak a kezdete volt az egész mizériájuknak.  
Dean akkor követte el a második hibát, amikor egyszer Castielt cuki kis angyalbögyörőnek nevezte, de erre az angyal felháborodottan kikérte magának, hogy egy ivaréretlen angyalnemiszervhez hasonlítsa őt, és pár órát sértődötten hallgatott, pontosabban: Deant nézte levegőnek.

 Bár nyomoztak a boszorkány után, de jól eltüntethette a nyomait, még varázslattal sem tudták meg, hogy hol bujkálhat.  
Ahogy viszont telt az idő, úgy látszott Castiel képességei, beszédmodora, és szókincse is kezdett közelíteni a jelenlegi testének életkorához.

 Amíg Sam nyomozott, addig a bátyja bébiszitterkedett.  
Dean kezdett kiborulni, hogy Cas állandóan feleselt, nyafogott, hisztizett, - például, hogy ezekkel a bébi karokkal nem ér el semmit -, vagy folyton mindenre megkérdezte: miért? És ezen a tényen az is csak picit segített, mikor az idősebb vadásznak eszébe jutott a mesecsatorna bekapcsolása, akkor legalább csönd volt egy ideig. A mesecsatornával csak egy valami vette fel a versenyt: a természet filmek. Bármilyen megfelelt, ami szelídebb lehetett, és mind közül kiemelkedett ha a méhek életéről volt szó.

 Mondjuk egy valami nem változott: bárki, akire hallgatott, és szót fogadott, az nem lehetett más, csakis Dean. Ebéd után muszáj volt tartaniuk csendes pihenőt, egyrészt Casnek, mint három (és fél) éves gyereknek pihennie kellett, másrészt Dean - miután mesét mondott a dacos kis angyalnak, aki végre elaludt - úgy érezte: bár elég gyakorlatot szerzett Sammy-vel annak idején, de most hirtelen kemény volt ebbe visszarázódnia, szóval, most egyszerűen csak be akart volna egy kicsit csiccsenteni, mert ha nem teszi meg, ha nem iszik legalább egy italt, akkor idegességében kitépi az összes haját.

 Elment venni egy üveggel a kedvencéből, vagy amit éppen talál, amíg az öccse vigyáz majd az alvó Casre, és talán-talán hoz is valami játékot, amivel lekötheti magát az a rakoncátlan kis angyal. Annak ellenére, hogy az előbb kissé kiborult, igazából a lelke egy homályos zugában teljesen oda volt a kis Castielért, mert nagyon aranyos is tudott lenni, amikor akart. Azt pedig előre sejtette, ha nem fog hozni valami ajándékot neki, akkor őrületbe fogja kergetni őket a kérdéseivel, mint például: "Az eső miért lefelé esik, miért nem felfelé?", "A szivárvány mitől görbe?", és hasonlók.

 Dean két kedvence - de a világért sem vallotta volna be soha -, a "Mitől ennyire szép zöldek a szemeid?", és "A szeplők tényleg az angyalok csókjai?" kérdései voltak.  
Tehát amikor talált egy méretarányos játék impalát, pont olyat, amilyen az ő kocsija is volt, habozás nélkül megvette... És persze azt a gömböt, amibe mindenféle formát, és alakzatot lehetett belegyömöszölni, mert az eladónő szerint az fejleszti a gyerekek kézügyességét, de nem hagyhatta ott a kitömött méhecskét sem, amivel könnyebb lesz majd aludnia.

Ez utóbbihoz vett aztán pizsamát, takarót, kispárnát, mind tele apró virágokkal, és méhecskékkel. Természetesen vett babaápolási holmikat, mert az is kell, mivel nem tudni meddig tart ez az állapot.  
Úgyhogy a nagy bevásárlásában el is felejtette, hogy igazából valami tömény italt kellett volna vennie, berúgás céljából.

*

 Nem túl meglepően, Cas örült az ajándékainak. Sőt, olyannyira, hogy az impalát le sem akarta tenni. A hangját utánozva tologatta, meg reptette - miért is ne? -, és nem volt számára akadály Sam ágya sem, aki éppen szunyókált, és helyette a bátyja ült a laptop előtt, folytatva a keresést. Persze igyekezett a fél szemét közben Castielen tartani. De megnyugodva látta, hogy csak berregve tologatta a játékautót az öccse takaróval burkolt testén, mintha az valami hatalmas hegység lenne.

 Dean csendben figyelt, hogy ha kell, beavatkozhasson. Nem is volt semmi baj, egészen addig, míg az apróság el nem ért a kocsival Sam arcáig, mert ekkor úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna, és a fiatalabb Winchester arcán tolta tovább az impalát, utánozva a motor zaját, fel egészen a feje búbjáig.

Dean egyszerűen nem tudta megállni, hogy ne röhögjön ezen a jeleneten, de főleg akkor, mikor az öccse loboncába beakadtak az autó kerekei, és Sam, álmos jávorszarvas szemekkel pislogott, majd ordított. Közbe kellett lépnie, és levágta - a szerencsére csak kicsi, és nem túl feltűnő helyen lévő - tincset, a hajából. Cas visszakapta az autót, miután megígértette vele, hogy többet ilyet nem művel, de persze kapott egy kis gumicukrot.

\- Jézus, Dean! Teljesen elrontod! - mondta szemrehányóan, a szemeit forgatva a fiatalabb Winchester.  
\- Ebbe ne szólj bele! Ő az enyém, úgy rontom el, ahogy akarom! - mondta öntudatos daccal Dean, pontosan úgy festve, keresztbe font karokkal, mint egy nagycsoportos óvodás, aki különösen büszke a tulajdonára, miközben a saját szájába is tüntetően néhány gumimacit szórt mosolyogva - Különben, meg mindjárt fürdés, fogmosás, és jön az éjszakai mese. Vagy te akarsz mesélni? - érdeklődött, de úgyis tudta, hogy az öccse nemet mond. Nem is csalódott.

 Dean jóval később, különleges mesét mondott két testvérről, meg egy angyalról, akik a szörnyek ellen harcoltak. Cas pedig magához ölelte az impalát, és a kitömött méhecskét, aminek érdekes hálóinget szerkesztett az idősebb vadász, mert hogy hogyan nem, a méhecske éjjeli ruháján egy angyalűző pecsét terpeszkedett. Mikor pedig Cas végre elaludt, Dean még egy jó éjt puszit is lehelt a homlokára. Még hallotta, ahogy félálomban azt motyogja: "Szeretlek, Dean!", és ezt most olyan meghatónak érezte.

Ahogy lábujjhegyen visszaosont a testvéréhez, az különös szemekkel nézett rá.  
\- Mi az? - kérdezte kissé pikírt hangsúllyal.  
\- Neeem. Semmi, igazán semmiség - felelte, de azért még egy darabig bámulta a bátyját, amíg mindketten újra el nem merültek a laptopjaik böngészésében. Aztán vagy negyedóráig nem szólaltak meg, mire Sam megtörte a köztük lévő csendet.

\- Mindig tudtam, hogy jó apa leszel... Egyszer. Mert hidd el, valahogy sikerülni fog. Ahogy velem is tetted, hogy felneveltél...  
\- Jaj, Sammy, fogd be! - mondta Dean, de a szavai mögött csak gyengédség húzódott, semmi él, és enyhe mosoly játszott az ajkain.

*

 Már vagy négy napja tartott ez az áldatlan állapot, és nem jutottak az ügy végéhez közelebb. Luannát mintha a föld nyelte volna el.  
Egyszerűen képtelenek voltak a nyomára akadni. Aztán egy véletlennek köszönhetően tudták meg később, hogy miért.

 Dean felhívta Cole Trentont, aki szintén vadásznak állt, mint ők, és párosan vadászott egy másik angyallal, Gadréellel karöltve. Tőle tudta végül meg, hogy akit égre-földre keresnek, tulajdonképpen már nem is él.

 Hát nem ez volt az év legjobb híre. Találniuk kell valami megoldást, mert ez az egész így nem maradhat. Felmerült Rowena neve, de valamiért Dean nem akart újabb szívességet kérni tőle. Hanem mikor jobb ötletük nem akadt, meg kellett fontolniuk ezt a lehetőséget.

 Dean mindenféleképpen visszaakarta kapni az angyalát. A felnőtt, férfi testében élő Cast, akibe - tagadja-e vagy sem - nagyon is szerelmes volt, és ezt a tényt Sam, bár egyetlen szóval sem említette, még csak nem is utalt, vagy célzott rá, de pontosan tudta. Ha ennek az áldatlan állapotnak nem vetnek véget, - mindamellett, hogy a bátyja élvezte Castiel bébiszittelését, viszont egyfajta módon kezdett az agyára menni ez az egész, meghasonlott dolog -, annak egyáltalán nem lesz jó vége.

*

 Sammy épp élelmiszer bevásárló körúton volt, mikor Crowley anyja megérkezett.  
Rowena nem volt túl boldog a hírtől, hogy megint a Winchestereknek kell segítenie - bár az meglehetősen kellemes, ha a híres testvárpár újra tartozni fog neki egy szívességgel -, mégis mikor meglátta az angyalt, nem tudta nevetés nélkül megállni a dolgot. Ám az idősebb Winchester fivér pillantásának hatására, igyekezett visszafogni a jó kedvét.

\- Hé, nem hagyhatjuk így? Olyan édes kis kölyök! - gügyögte negédes hangsúllyal, még mindig mosolyogva.  
\- Örülök, hogy jól szórakozol, de tehetnél végre valamit! - jegyezte meg pikírten Dean.  
\- Jól van na! Ne siettess, mert akkor csak rothadt csodákra vagyok képes.

 Dean a szemeit forgatta. Ez idézet volt a Herceg Menyasszonyából, Miracle Maxtől. Egyszer közösen filmeztek, és Rowenának tetszett a történet. Sok mindenben eltért az ízlésük, de ebben egyetértettek. Legalább csökkent köztük a feszültség.

\- Hát lássuk csak - lépett a boszorkány közelebb Cashez - Meg kell néznem közelebbről.

\- Mégis mit? - kérdezte a vadász, mert nem szerette, ha a szerelme körül serte-pertélnek anélkül, hogy abban a valakiben megbízhatna. Akkor főleg nem, ha az említett most épp egy sérülékeny kisgyerek. Rowena sokszor segített rajtuk az utóbbi időben, de mégsem bízott benne az idősebb Winchester fivér száz százalékosan.

\- Ó, nem tudtam, hogy te is értesz a varázslatokhoz, Dean! - vitt bele enyhe gúnyt a nő a hangjába. Viszont mégis úgy érezte, hogy Deannek tudnia kell, mi fog történni, ezért magyarázóan hozzáfűzte - Néha az átkok megváltoztatják az áldozat aurájának a színét, és ebből is lehet sok mindenre következtetni.

\- Oké, bocs. Nem akartam belepofázni... - hátrált meg Dean, és ez különleges volt tőle, hiszen utált bocsánatot kérni olyanoktól, akikben nem bízott teljesen.

\- Pedig épp azt teszed... - folytatta a boszorka, de közben tudta, véget kell vetnie a szópárbajnak - Jól van! Befejeztem! Csak hagyj koncentrálni! Rendben?

 Erre Dean sem mondhatott semmit, csak beleegyezően bólintott.  
Bíznia kellett a ticián vörös hajú nőben, most a kezében volt az angyala sorsa. Ha pedig segít, már pedig ennek sikerülnie kell, Dean nagyon sokkal lesz az adósa. Rowena hümmögött egy sort, a kezeivel úgy tett, mintha az angyalt simogatta volna, viszont közel sem ért hozzá. Az aura gyógyászok művelnek hasonlót. A vadász látott már ilyet, de szkeptikus volt ezzel kapcsolatban. Talán, mert többször akadt össze sarlatánokkal, mint igazi gyógyítókkal.

\- Jó - szólalt meg úgy tíz perc elteltével a nő - Összeírom, milyen hozzávalókat kell a varázslathoz beszerezni. Azt megszerzitek, előkészítitek, én pedig utána semlegesítem az átkot.

*

 Minden rendben lezajlott. Sam és Dean megszerezte a hozzávalókat, és Rowena elkészítette a keveréket. Összegyúrta masszává, közben varázsigéket mormolt, majd egy kisebb hengert sodort belőle - a közepén egy fonállal -, s így egy fajta gyertyát kapott végeredményül.  
Aztán ezt egy rúnákkal borított talapzatra tette, és meggyújtotta. Meglepően gyorsan égett le, de mire a végére ért, sem változott semmi.

 Dean erre meglehetősen ideges lett, de Sam emlékeztette, hogy amikor Cas átváltozott, az is másnapra történt. Legalább addig legyen türelemmel.  
Ez hatott, és Sam közös vacsijuk után, végre a saját szobájában térhetett nyugovóra.  
Rowena pedig ment a dolgára annak ígéretével, hogy valamelyik Winchester fivér felhívja később a részletek miatt.

 Dean végig ment az újabban szokásukká vált rituálékon: vacsora után fürdés, és fogmosás, majd mikor Cas már ágyban volt a kedvenc autójával, és a kitömött méhecskével, akkor még mondott egy szokásos mesét. Most nem az ágy mellett ülve, hanem bebújt az angyala mellé, és átölelve őt, mondta a meséket, halkan egymás után, egészen addig, míg ő is el nem aludt.

*

 Másnap hajnalban arra ébredt, hogy Cas - teljes felnőtt terjedelmében - hozzábújva tapadt rá hátulról, szuszogva a nyakába. Megmozdult, de kissé közben össze is rezzent, és ekkor a jól ismert, szexis, bár álomittas mély hang kérdezte tőle rekedt suttogással:

\- Helló, Dean! Jól vagy?  
Dean elmosolyodott, s puha, boldog kuncogással felelte:

\- Igen, annak ellenére, hogy felébredtem egy angyali piócával a hátamon.  
\- Mondja ezt éppen, egy polipokat megszégyenítő karolású vadász... - Nevetett vele Castiel is.

 Dean megfordult, és most már végképp nem bírt a jókedvével: mert Cas ellenállhatatlan volt a vele együtt megnőtt virágos-méhecskés pizsamájában, aminek a felsője szétnyílt, feltárva a napsütötte világos, tejeskávé barna bőrét, és a selymes bőre alatti kemény izmok játékát. Ehhez már csak hab volt a tortán a szépséges, óceán kék szemei, és a mindig cserepesnek ható, mégis bársonyosan plüss, rózsaszín, mosolygó ajkainak látványa.  
 Meg akarta csókolni, de Cas kijelentette, hogy addig semmiképp, míg nem kap egy bögre kávét.

\- Ó, hát ez nem lehet gond! - vigyorgott Dean, majd előhalászta a telefonját, és felhívta az öccsét.

\- Szia, Sammy! Igen, minden rendben. Ha már úgyis futsz, nem hoznál nekünk reggelit, és két hatalmas bögre kávét? Igen? Köszi! Ja, és tesó! Ha nem akarsz olyat látni, ami beleégne az agyadba, akkor csak kopogj, és tedd a papírzacskót a küszöbünkre! Oké? Én is szeretlek, Ribanc!

  
\--- The End ---  


 

**Author's Note:**

> AMENNYIBEN elnyerte tetszésedet a ficem, légy oly jó, és hagyj nekem kudost ❤️ :)  
> Semmiféle regisztrációt nem igényel, csak rányomsz a gombra, és kész. :) Ez is ösztönöz arra, hogy új Destiel ficeket hozzak létre neked / nektek. :) ❤️


End file.
